Need Some
by luvsanime02
Summary: Sally wakes up and can't get back to sleep, but at least Duo's there to help occupy her time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 29th Kinktober prompt: sleepy sex (2xS).

########

 **Need Some** by luvsanime02

########

Sally wakes up, and she can already tell that it's once again too early. This has been a very bad habit of hers lately, and she's getting frustrated. Sally has no idea why her sleeping schedule's suddenly throwing itself out of whack, but she's been waking up a couple of hours before she has to for a few weeks now.

She doesn't want to look at the clock and see the exact time, so sleepy but unable to actually fall back asleep, she turns instead to look at Duo's relaxed face next to her own. She wants to be jealous. Duo can sleep anywhere, at any time, and she so wishes that she could too, right now.

Sally knows, though, that Duo's sleeping habits are ingrained in him as a result of a hard childhood. She can't envy him that. She is bored, though, and her body's so tired but her brain won't calm down. Sally reaches out and traces a finger down Duo's face, and then over his chest, slowly smoothing her hand under the sheets and idly sweeping her fingers back and forth just above his groin.

Well, since she's already awake, might as well pass the time in a pleasurable way. Sally almost feels guilty when she pulls the sheets lower, exposing Duo's soft cock to her view, but she knows that he won't mind being woken up this way. Not if previous experiences are anything to go by.

Sally grasps Duo's cock and starts stroking it slowly. She leans over and puts just the head inside of her mouth and sucks on it gently. She doesn't lower her head down any farther, though. That's not what she wants right now, to get Duo off with her mouth. Instead, she listens to Duo groan, waking up, and feels his hand pat her head.

"Time 's it?" he grumbles.

Sally lets the head of his stiffening cock slip out of her mouth. "Want me to stop so you can go back to sleep?" she asks. She's only half-kidding. If Duo's really still tired and would rather sleep, of course she'll let him.

Duo snorts. His other hand rubs at his eyes, but his gaze is now very much interested. "Like I'd go back to sleep now," he drawls. "Feel free to continue."

Chuckling, Sally strokes Duo's cock a few more times, until it's fully erect, and then she crawls over Duo, straddling his thighs, and slowly sinks down onto him.

Duo's hands come up to cup her breasts, fondling them gently, and then trail down her sides and to her waist, helping her lift back up slightly on his cock, only to sink back down again.

"You are so beautiful like this," he mutters, soft and fond, and Sally smiles back at him.

She starts up a slow, but steady, rhythm, letting the pace build up naturally. It feels easy, right, like she's still dreaming, lost in the hazy pleasure of sinking back down onto Duo's hard cock over and over again.

"Aren't you glad I decided to sleep over last night?" she asks teasingly.

Duo hums in agreement. He's lying back, still looking half-asleep himself now, like he's fallen into the same state of suspension as her, both of them floating there together. "Feel free to come over anytime," he says. "I'll just start drinking more coffee if this becomes a habit."

His easy acceptance is one of the reasons that they get along so well together, and Sally groans as she leans forward so that Duo's cock is pressing against her differently inside, hitting just the right spot to make heat spread throughout her belly and sex, tingling all over.

It isn't very long at all before Duo's gripping her hips just a little tighter and moaning as he comes, his eyes closing and every muscle in his body tensing for a few seconds before he abruptly relaxes again. Sally continues to thrust down onto his cock for another few seconds, and Duo's fingers stroke her clit a few times as he watches her, and that's enough.

Sally's head falls back as she comes, and it feels like she's falling and flying at the same time. She never wants to come back down, but then she's too sensitive and Sally reluctantly stops, pulling up off of Duo with a final sigh.

She lies back down next to him, and Duo pulls her close with an arm around her waist, until her head's resting on his chest. "Are you alright?" he asks, kissing her forehead. His voice is already thick with sleep again, and Sally feels her own eyelids fluttering closed. Her mind seems to have calmed down again, thankfully.

"I'm good," she reassures him, and it's even the truth. Duo squeezes her closer one last time, and then he drifts back off to sleep.

Sally lies there and listens to his soft breaths, counting his heartbeats, and she's unconscious only a few minutes later, chasing her own dreams.


End file.
